Forever Yours
by GoreAndGlitter
Summary: What happened after 'Dude we're getting the band back together? What if Phineas was upset about something and Ferb had to chase him to talk about it confessing something in the process. Yes it's a PhineasXFerb deal with it or flame me!
1. Hide and Seek

Ferb climbed down from the lighting rig he, his brother and Isabella and the fireside girls had built to project Love Handel out for his parents to see, to help his dad out with the wedding anniversary. He shook his head at the thought of his father forgetting something again, it wasn't the first time he'd forgotten some important day and he knew it wouldn't be the last. It's what made his father, his father.

Once back on the floor, Ferb glanced around to find his brother who, strangely, was nowhere to be found. It wasn't like the red-headed boy to be scarce at such an event; he loved them almost as much as the people they set them up for.

Although there seemed to be hundreds of people in the street, rocking out to Love Handel with his parents at the front, there were only four places Phineas would be; with Candace with the camera, with Isabella helping out with confetti and the dancing, congratulating their parents or with him and he was none of any.

Ferb sighed to himself trying to wrack his brain for some idea of where he could have gotten too. He'd ask Isabella but if she thought he was missing she'd throw a fit and a search party. Yes the party would help find him but it could also make things worse if Phineas didn't want to be found. There was no point asking his mother or father because they actually wouldn't have seen him, being wrapped up in each other.

He smiled at his parents and waved up at Isabella and the fireside girls as he walked towards Candace. Even though she and the boys didn't always see eye to eye, he would have told her where he was going so someone knew where to find him in case of emergency, he wasn't daft.

Ferb reached out and tapped his sister who turned around to find her quiet green haired brother looking up at her, slightly confused and lost; after all the boys where rarely seen apart so it was no wonder he felt a little lost what with the crowd and all.

'Looking for Phineas?' Candace called out.

Ferb simply nodded; there was no way he was shouting over the noise and music.

'He said he was off inside for a new battery or something.' She replied to his gesture.

Ferb nodded at her, his way of thanking without words, and walked back through the crowd towards the house.

The house was literally a few feet away but it was going to take him a few minutes to get there tonight. Ferb was confused, to say the least, which he always did, as to why Phineas had said he was going to collect a new battery for the camera; they had been charging that one all afternoon and it had at least four hours life on it and they'd only been using it for about 30 minutes.

Plus he should have know that Ferb would know it was a lie and Isabella, hell even Candace should have realized however she was a little distracted. Maybe he wanted Ferb to find him, or even Isabella but like Candace she was busy so it was up to Ferb.

Now the house wasn't big, but Phineas was a small boy and if he didn't want to be found he had the capability of hiding from people. Ferb felt his face drop slightly at the idea of not being able to find Phineas, he never hid from him.

Ferb looked the house up and down before reaching the front door and noticed a peculiar triangular shaped shadow in the front room window. The corners of Ferbs' mouth tugged knowing he had found his brother even as the shadow recoiled from sight knowing he'd been seen.

The green haired boy ran inside to catch sight of where the red-head was heading next and to his luck he just managed to, seeing the smaller child on the stairs as he burst into the house. Usually Phineas would run away from Ferb like this if it was a game but that was the only time, except when he was upset and Ferb had a funny feeling it wasn't a game Phineas was playing.

Ferb hated it when Phineas tried to hide his sadness from his brother saying it'll put a downer on things but Ferb had told him time and time again that it only made him human. Running up the stairs after him, Phineas had started down the hallway towards their room and Ferb wasted no time in pursuing the chase.

Phineas could hear Ferb closing in on him and knew he wasn't going to make it to their room before Ferb grabbed him or pounced to stop him from running. With this knowledge Phineas daringly made a sudden turn and ran towards Ferb confusing him, trying to hide his face.

Ferb didn't understand what the boy was doing with his sudden change in direction until he grabbed a door frame and swung himself in to the bathroom locking the door behind him.

There was defiantly something wrong. Phineas may have hid when he was upset but he never locked himself in a room especially with Ferb on the other side of the door. Ferb frowned and knocked on the door to hear nothing, not even a shuffle. Ferb sighed loudly and knocked again.

On the other side of the wooden fixture, Phineas was holding the door shut although that was pointless since he'd locked it when he ran in, he'd checked about a million times in the last 15 seconds. Phineas' heart was racing.

When Ferb knocked on the door it was like someone was swinging an ice pick in a glass store; loud and painful.

Phineas hated to run from his brother, and he would usually have been caught by now, but he hated it more to have to hide from him. It may have been childish and the solution was simple, having to just open the door but it wasn't that easy; not when you were Phineas.

The small red-head had a bad habit of bottling things up so when he became upset everything just seemed to hit him at once and he became a wreck. He let it pass over him quickly once he'd exploded, believing that if he clung to the past it could jeopardise his future but something was going to change tonight, and both boys could feel it.

Phineas had another bad habit of hiding from everyone when he was upset; it was something he had done since he was very young with his biological father. It had made his father laugh whether it took two minutes to find his son or two hours, either way he was convinced Phineas would grow out of it.

However, on the night his father passed away, it took up to six hours to find the youngster tucked away, fast asleep, in a cupboard in the garage where his father would keep all his tools. When Lawrence and Ferb had first started living with the Flynns, they were a little confused as to why Phineas did was he did but Linda explained it was something he'd always done and told Lawrence not to worry, Phineas knew where was safe to sit and hide and where wasn't.

Ferb had overheard the conversation, not that he had a choice being sat at the table when Linda told his father, and had always held a cause for concern when Phineas disappeared. He knew it was probably a mechanism for him to remember his father by and it wasn't something he'd let go of any time soon and he couldn't blame him but what if one day Phineas was feeling particularly down and in the spur of the moment had a seriously depressing thought? What if he hid and was _neve__r_ found?

Ferb knocked on the door for the third time and with still having no answer he spoke gently.

'Phin.'

Phineas, who had been staring at his shoes, flicked his eyes up, glancing at the door when he heard his brothers' voice. He stood still for a few moments longer and just as Ferb began to sound his name again, Phineas flipped around, pressing his back to the door yelling, 'Go away! Ju-just go away!'

Ferb frowned sadly at the ground, placing his hand flat against the door, sighing quietly. Without a word Phineas slid his back down the door, wrapping his arms around his legs trying his best not to cry and ignoring the few tears that would escape and roll down his cheeks.

'Phin, please.' Ferb spoke.

Phineas said nothing and place his head on his hands staring at the floor. Ferb knew this was going to be tough to get Phineas to speak tonight but he never thought it would end up like this; with them either side of a door, two separate rooms, Ferb trying to get Phineas to come out and tell him what was wrong while worrying the entire time.

A couple of minutes passed and nothing had changed so Ferb spoke again.

'Phineas, open the door please.'

'N-no' was the response mumbled back.

'Why not? And don't you dare tell me you might put a downer on things because you know it only makes you human to feel sad or upset. I only want to know what's wrong and what I can do to make you happy again.'

For a boy that didn't speak very much, Ferb knew what he was saying. He spoke more to Phineas than to anyone else, not even his father. Phineas knew Ferb was only trying to help and wanted to get Phineas back into the state he wanted to be in but he couldn't bring himself to move and instead felt more tears leak out of the corners of his eyes.

'I-I can't. I-I won't.'

'Why?'

'I-I-I...No. I-I you...just leave me alone!' Phineas called back his voice cracking as he began crying having to sniffle and suck back breathe.

Ferb imitated Phineas' earlier movement and slid down the door, sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched. Ferb rested his head against the door wondering what had gotten Phineas into such a mess.

'Phin please.' Ferb pleaded gently.

On the reverse of the door Ferb could hear Phineas crying properly trying to be as quiet as he could and failing. Ferb wanted nothing more than to hug his brother close and tell him things are ok and they'll be alright but instead he had to battle his way through the barrier.

'Phin...'

Phineas whimpered lightly to show he was listening.

'I know you hate people seeing you upset and more so when it's me but you know I don't care how you act or look I'm not going to think or treat you any different to the way I always have. You don't have to hide your face from me Phineas, when you cry. I love you for you, exactly who you are, Phineas Flynn one of the youngest inventors Danville has ever seen, the boy that is practically a walking sunshine and has a positive spin on practically everything. The same boy that can also feel sad and upset and cry and should know that his family will never love him any different.'

It wasn't a shock to Phineas how much Ferb had said but it was what he had said. Phineas was one of few who heard Ferb speak this much but he couldn't remember a time when Ferb had said something this deep to him.

'I love you Phineas. I really do.'

Phineas suddenly felt empty and lost sat alone on the bathroom floor, glancing around the empty space. How did he mean he loved him? At first it sounded like he loved him like the rest of his family did but now; now he was confused and wondered if it was more? He felt his chest pull and pondered if he should be wishing, like he was, for it to be more.

Ferb had started wondering if Phineas was still sat on the bathroom floor against the door or if he had gone and sat in the bath, he hadn't heard him move but it was possible he could have missed the movement while speaking. It then hit him that he may have confused or frightened the red-head tell him he loved him.

'Maybe he thinks I mean it as a brother?' he hoped to himself, making a cover incase Phineas questioned him.

'Phineas...Come out...please?' Ferb whispered quietly.

After a small silence, Ferb went to stand up and go to their shared room when the lock flipped and the door slowly creaked open. Ferb shuffled away from the door, not standing, to allow his brother to exit the room although he didn't expect him to crawl out nor did he expect him to pull him into a hug.

Phineas had practically dived on to his brother, hugging him tightly, pressing his head into the Brits chest knocking them off balance and on to the floor properly laid. Ferb went in to seconds of shock before he stroked Phineas' hair, placing a soothing kiss on his forehead.

When done so, Phineas smiled, sitting up against the wall, pulling Ferb up too, apologizing, and leaning against his brother;

'There's nothing to apologize for. I'm just curious as to what brought this on.' Ferb retorted.

Phineas smiled sheepishly and the carpet before placing his head on Ferb's shoulder explaining.

'Well, when we found out that dad had forgotten his and moms wedding anniversary, I made me panic a little because mom did seem off this morning then when I saw them tonight in front of Love Handel I was so glad that things worked out then it hit me; what if things hadn't worked out? I wouldn't have a dad anymore...again and I wouldn't have you!'

Ferb was looking down at his brother with a soft expression on his face as he saw his brothers' eyes well up again. Phineas felt his chest pull again at the thought of Ferb not being there anymore or them never meeting.

'I-I don't know what I'd d-do without you. You've almost always been in my life and I don't remember a day that y-you haven't b-been there for m-me or with me. I didn't and d-don't want to lose you! You're my brother Ferbooch.'

Ferb smirked at his full name, turning Phineas's head, wiping the fallen tears away then hugging his brother close, kissing his head once more.

Phineas hugged into Ferb's chest once more holding them together. He looked up at his green haired companion with a small smile as Ferb looked down at him with the same expression, his breath hitched slightly and his heart rate increased slightly like he had felt Phineas's do every time he kissed his forehead.

'I'm not your brother.' Ferb started, confusing Phineas but also worrying him, 'I'm your step-brother; and rightly so'

With that Ferb leant down and pressed his lips against the other boys. Phineas's eyes widened in shock at first but quickly fell shut as his mind wondered if what was happening was a dream or reality as he moved into the kiss.

They held together for a few moments savoring the moment like it was the last time it would ever happen because for all they knew, it could be even though what they were doing wasn't wrong.

'You're not going to lose me _or _dad. Don't think that. Mom would never do that to us or Candace, you know that and even if things had messed up and gone that bad, I would always be your step-brother and more.'

Phineas looked up at Ferb questioning 'Forever?'

Ferb nodded in response repeating 'Forever.'

The duo smiled at each other, wiping tears away while sitting on the floor on the landing. Not once had they expected things to go this way or end like this but they were glad it did. It was these moments that they treasured forever, even if they started out sad.

Time passed and the boys were still on the landing laughing about who knows what, planning things to do in the summer.

'I guess we should get back to the party huh?' Phineas stated standing up and helping Ferb to his feet who was nodding in agreement.

Once they both up, Ferb pulled his step-brother into a tight kiss which Phineas happily went with. Ferb heard the smaller boy moan and felt his mouth open slightly and allowed his tongue to slide inside. They kept their passionate kiss together until they needed to pull away for breath. Panting hard they separated and noticed they had moved against the wall with Phineas's back against it, him stood between Ferb's legs.

Not saying a word Phineas took Ferb hand and pulled them towards the stairs. The duo made their way downstairs and to the front door with Ferb leading. As they approached they could hear the music playing still. Ferb placed his hand on the handle but paused looking at Phineas.

Phineas stopped and looked confused at Ferb.

'The name stays between us.'

Phineas laughed, kissing Ferb's cheek before Ferb opened the door and they joined the party again.

**PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF**

Well I did tell you I would re-write this and make it a Phineas x Ferb and I have.

I know it's very similar to my original version 'forever' but in all honesty I didn't want to change it too much because this is how I saw the events pan out.

There is nothing to say about this really except I may add a second chapter to this since I feel like I can do something else with it…some of you might be able to guess others may not. You'll have to let me know what you think.

I know a lot of people don't agree with this pairing because they're 'brothers' but I made it very clear in my original fanfiction and this one that they are clearly step-brothers and are not blood related

Please read and review, I do reply to all accounted reviews and if I write a second chapter, all unaccounted reviews. If you feel like flaming me, go for it! You entertain me and I can toast marshmallows!

Trixabella Pixximist – x

P.S Sorry for any mistakes, if they bother you that much let me know and I'll sort them!


	2. Discoveries

A few hours later the Flynn-Fletcher family walked through the door, all laughing and smiling about the night. It had turned out to be quite a day for them what with the not remembering and the getting the band back together and the organising and the kiss; well the kiss for Phineas and Ferb although it could apply to Lawrence and Linda but that was all down to a certain green haired boy.

'Well Lawrence, to say I thought you'd forgotten, you really managed to win my heart all over again.' Linda said softy to her husband as she took his hand standing in the centre of the living room.

Lawrence smiled at her and replied, glancing over his shoulder, 'Well I did have some help.'

Their three children stood grinning in the space between the front door and the stairs. They were glad everything had worked out and for once this was Candace's idea! That thought just slammed into Phineas full pelt as he looked up at him beaming older sister unaware that his new lover was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

Candace was still watching her parents, not noticing the eyes focused on other places around her, until they leant in for a kiss. Phineas and Ferb had just redirected their attention towards them when Candace put her arms around her younger brothers and ushered them upstairs.

'This isn't for your eyes; or mine for that matter but I need to get us some food so how about you two go to your room and I'll bring something thing up in say...20 minutes?' Candace said quietly trying to distract their parents.

Neither of the boys spoke but simply nodded at their sister before Phineas took Ferbs hand and pulled him to their room. Candace saw Phineas take Ferbs' hand but thought nothing of it; she knew they were close so to her, it was just another brotherly thing they did.

Little did she know that the moment they entered their room and the door closed quietly behind them, their lips had connected. The kiss wasn't like the comforting kisses from earlier or the sweet kiss Phineas had left on Ferbs' cheek before they returned to the party; no this was raw passion that had been bottled up and slowly building for years.

They may be young but they were defiantly smart, obviously proved by every contraption they built almost every day of the summer, which also meant they know a lot more about the world and love than they ever let on, even to each other.

They pulled apart gasping for air, Phineas's back pressed against the door, their arms wrapped around each other's necks. A small smirk appeared on Ferb's face and his eye brows rose suggestively.

Phineas being the oh so innocent one didn't quite catch on for a few minutes and simply stared at his lover, lightly blushing until Ferb was almost in a fit of laughter. Phineas suddenly realised what Ferb was silently trying to say and it wasn't about how pretty he looked.

Phineas averted his gaze to the floor blushing furiously. The green haired Brit changed his smirk to a smile as he lifted his step brother's face to look at him, gently kissing him.

'Candace is coming back up in about 15 minutes' Phineas stated when they separated.

'What's your point?' Ferb asked kissing down his step brother's neck and across his collar bone.

Phineas moaned at the touch of Ferb's lips against his sensitive neck.

'We can't' Phineas mumbled attempting to hold in a gasp making his speech sound strained.

Ferb smirked against the red-heads neck, latching on to the skin and sucking lightly. Phineas couldn't hold in the moan and let his head fall back as Ferb gently sucked, licked and nipped the skin on the side of his neck.

He didn't want Ferb to stop but he knew they had to; Candace was going to come back up and they needed to be clothed plus Phineas couldn't have any marks on his neck because he actually wouldn't have an explanation for them proving he walked into the house without them so saying it was from the party and getting knocked.

He pushed the Brit off his neck, resting his hands on his chest, looking up at the slightly taller boy, panting.

'If there are any marks on my neck,' he started through breaths, 'I won't be able to explain it and neither will you.'

Ferb sniggered and pressed his lips back against the smaller boys' neck causing him to gasp. Phineas knew he should have seen that coming.

'uuuhhh not where people can see Ferb.' Phineas moaned.

Ferb detached his lips, raising one eyebrow before dropping to his knees and lifting Phineas's shirt. Phineas didn't open his eyes when he felt Ferb leave his neck, regaining his breath, but he did snap them open when he heard Ferb kneel down.

Phineas's breath hitched instantly when Ferb lifted his shirt a little and pressed his lips to his hips kissing across his abdomen. The red head once again allowed his head to fall back and moaned at the strange sensation tingling in his lower abdomen.

After a minute of this Ferb had a mischievous idea and nipped at the skin leading down to his lover's crotch causing him to jump and gasp loudly.

'Ferb' Phineas breathed feeling his knees beginning to buckle, placing his hands on Ferb's shoulders in an attempt to hold himself up between him and the door.

Ferb smiled into is lover's lower stomach as he felt hands on his shoulders, knowing that his legs were giving way to the feeling. He nipped at the skin once more before Phineas's back collided with the door and a throaty moan aired out from the red head.

The Brit sniggered and picked up the smaller boy, carrying him to his bed. He would have put them on Phineas's bed but the problem was, it was a little low and it wasn't very roomy unlike his own bed.

Once they were on the bed, Ferb climbed on top of his companion pressing a tight kiss against the others lips. Phineas knew that they could possibly get caught by Candace as they always did with everything they did but this time he had no idea how she would react however, this thought vanished when he felt Ferb's lips upon his neck once more.

He ran his hand down his taller lover's back, twining his legs between the others, panting lightly as Ferb sucked gently at the side of his neck.

After a few moments of holding the position, Phineas's head was spinning and his panting had increased causing Ferb to smirk into his skin. With one last gentle kiss to the smaller boy's neck, Ferb sat up looking at the love bite he had left on his lover's collarbone.

Phineas should have known that he'd end up with a mark on his neck or near enough so he didn't even need to look in a mirror to see it was there, especially when Ferb sat up smirking at him.

The green haired Brit glanced to the side of him at the bedside table placed between the two boy's beds where the clock was placed; ten minutes. Ten minutes and Candace would up or before. It wasn't long but Ferb knew he could get something out of it even if he didn't literally 'get' it.

Phineas lay still underneath his step brother watching him intently trying to figure out what was going through that brilliant mind of his but failing miserably. Not that he minded not being able to understand what he was thinking this time, it created that air of mystery between them allowing Ferb to surprise him at anytime; Lucky for him that surprise was going to happen now.

He knew they only had ten minutes left, he knew from the moment Ferb had glanced at the clock but he had no idea what was going to happen next or at least he didn't until Ferb ran his hands down his sides, resting them on his hips.

Slowly, not breaking his gaze with Phineas, he began to toy with the waist band on the red heads cropped jeans. Phineas's breath hitched slightly realising what was going to happen and knowing there was no way he'd be able to stop, not even if he wanted to.

Ferb ran his fingers around the inside of the waist band watching the smaller boy, suck a breath back and raise his hips slightly. This was torturing the creative inventor. He wanted Ferb to touch him but he wanted him to stop knowing that their sister could walk in at anytime although the need over powered his common sense and as Ferb leant forward to kiss his lips once more, he couldn't help but moan his lover's name as a hand slipped in to jeans and boxers grasping his member.

No sooner had they pressed their lips together had they broke apart in order for Phineas to gasp at his companions touch. Ferb couldn't move his eyes from the red head's face watching the pleasurable expression spread across as his hand slowly pumped him.

Now neither of the boys had, had 'the talk' nor had they been taught about sex but they were both under 14 so it never really crossed anyone's mind to tell them however the boys had felt it necessary to read about the subject, alone of course they couldn't face the embarrassment of having to learn about it with the other, when they had accidently stumbled across a set of book Linda and Lawrence had given Candace over the years and one's she had collect from health care class.

They knew the basics of male and female sex but only one of the boys knew how same gender sex worked and they both knew what masturbation was but they had no idea how pleasurable it was; or at least Phineas didn't until now.

Yes, Ferb had already tried it. It wasn't long after learning about it since from that day it just kind of stuck in his mind and he became more and more curious about it every day. He finally gave into his urges while in the shower looking down at his hardening cock as the pictures and words from the books ran through his mind.

-_flashback_-

_He reached down and grasped himself, hit breath hitching when he did so and slowly moved his hand up and down his length letting a few gasps through his lips. Everyone in a while he would moan quietly and as he picked up the pace he found his mind wandering, remembering that this action was usually done while looking or thinking of pleasurable things._

_At first he didn't understand what that was supposed to mean, 'pleasurable things', he found building things pleasurable but he didn't find the need to touch himself because of it, but as he pumped himself, he began to think of people starting with Vanessa._

_He imagined her standing there looking at him with that sexy, casual expression as he fisted his cock then this changed to her holding his cock and pumping him. Suddenly his mind flipped and she was licking his length, taking him into her mouth, sucking away. Although this was in his head, he could feel the warmth of her mouth and hear each pop and breath she made._

_Ferb moaned louder, under the spray of the water, bringing himself back to reality, not realising himself. He had eased up on stroking himself for a moment to listen to see if anyone was talking to him or if anyone was outside the door, which there wasn't, and as soon as he was sure, he continued touching himself._

_While one hand moved up and down his length he found his other hand running over his body, taking attention to the finely tuned abs he had on his stomach and his nipples. Unsure at the idea, Ferb pinched the bud on his chest and rolled in between his fingers earning another moan from his mouth._

_Continuing both actions, Ferbs' mind kicked his thoughts out to his brother and his innocent ways of the world. At the time he had no idea the Phineas had also read the same books as him. His mind took him through all sorts of movements his brother made whether he had actually made them and not noticed how erotic or sexual they had looked at the time or whether his mind just wanted him to look that way._

_When the thoughts flipped and made Phineas do what Vanessa had done, Ferbs' mind had kicked fully into overdrive to the point he could no longer think due to the pleasure shooting through him. Not realising how fast he was pumping his dick or how heavy he was panting he came in his hand, shooting his load on the shower wall, moaning rather loudly, then sliding down the opposite wall._

_It was a good job Phineas was the only other person on the same floor as him at the time. His parents were out and Candace was possibly on the phone downstairs but he was amazed no one had come to see what the noise was about._

_As his vision returned and his breathing slipped back to normal, Ferb saw the cum stain on the wall. He glanced from the liquid slowly dripping down with the water spray bouncing off him, to his dripping cock. That was when he noticed the same substance over his right hand; the same substance that was dripping from his cock and was, before the water washed it away, on the wall._

'_So this must be what cum looks like.' Ferb thought to himself._

_A brand new urge kicked in quickly. Now he knew what it looked like, he wondered what it tasted like. He raised his right hand to his mouth and stuck out his tongue to lick his own cum. Taking it into his mouth, he was filled with a salty but sweet taste. It wasn't the most fantastic taste in the world but it wasn't bad to say it came out of THAT area of the body._

_Even though the liquid was supposed to be part of him and was supposed to fertilise a woman's eggs it really didn't taste bad._

_-_End of Flashback_-_

Ferb had spent around five minutes of his time pumping Phineas at different speeds, with his hands down his pants kissing his neck and mouth hushing his moans a little but, to be honest, he was sick of the fabrics.

Slipping his hand out of his lovers pants, he quickly undid Phineas's jeans, grabbing them and dragging them down his legs and off along with the boys boxers. All Phineas could do at first was pant thinking that it was over but he eye snapped open to look at Ferb when felt his jeans and pants disappear.

Both sets of eyes were on the exposed length, standing almost straight up. Ferb felt his urges kick back in like they had with him in the shower and took his step brother's cock in to his mouth.

Phineas instantly moaned 'oh' loudly at the new heat around his crotch. It was incredible. Neither of the boys knew what had come over Ferb or how he knew what he was doing but the feeling of Ferb bobbing his head on Phineas's cock was almost too much.

Phineas could feel something building inside him and Ferb knew that when Phineas had started tensing up. A series of babble had fallen out of Phineas' mouth as Ferb licked up and down his lover's length, popping each time he took the boy's crotch out of his mouth. The most repeated, understandable words that flowed out his mouth were 'Oh' and 'Ferb' along with 'ugh'.

Licking around the head of the smaller boy's penis before taking him back into his mouth while placing his hand at the base of his cock to pump him was too much for Phineas to bear as he grasp the bed sheets in his clutches calling out to his lover.

'Ferb! I'm going to...I, I have to...ugh!'

Ferb popped his cock out his mouth looking up at the boy, not stopping pumping him, replying 'Cum Phin. Just cum. Let it go'

That was all Phineas had to hear; his companions silky smooth British voice tied in with the movements being performed on him and Phineas tensed up as Ferb replaced his mouth back on the his dick and he cum hard in his mouth.

Ferb took his load in his mouth a little bit dripping out of the corner and swallowed it all. Phineas lay, pant less, his penis going flaccid, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. Ferb crawled up and lay at the side of him, gently caressing his hair, stroking his stomach, not noticing the drop of cum on his lip.

As Phineas came down from his high, he rolled over to face Ferb seeing his cum on his face, Without saying a word he leant forward and licked it off, Ferb instantly realising what he was doing, blushing a little making Phineas smile.

The red head shuffled closer to his lover and went to press his lips against the others as they pressed their bodies together but Phineas stopped as he grazed something hard in Ferb's high jeans making his breath hitch.

A smirk formed on Phineas's face as Ferb's blush deepened. He should have known he'd end up hard but he was so busy pleasuring the other he didn't notice once. Phineas's hands slid from Ferb's chest to his pants touching him through the fabrics making Ferb moan quietly.

Phineas pressed his lips to the side of hit lover's neck while he did so, sucking lightly, causing Ferb's head to spin. Phineas was a lot more impatient than Ferb as the fabrics in the way had already irritated Phienas past his wits end although in his defence, Ferb did actually have his cock in his hand.

However as Phineas moved his hands up to undo Ferb's belt, they heard a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

'Oh this? It's for Phineas and Ferb, you know so we're out to the way for a little bit and you guys can continue with your romantics.'

It was Candace. She was on her way up the stairs with their tea and on the bed were her half naked brother and her step brother with a raging hard on. What were they going to do?

**PFPFPFPFPFPFPFPF**

Okay! Well that was pretty sexual. It's not my best work but I'm exhausted and my brain's not been functioning right all week, but hey I tried my best for the time being!

I know for a fact that no one actually knows Phineas and Ferb's age's so I've just gussed. Yes, there is the whole argument that they went 20 years in to the future and Linda said they were 30 so they're ten at the moment but I don't think that the boys are the same age.

As far as I'm concerned, Phineas is about 10-11 and Ferb is 11-12. Yes that doesn't make any of what they're doing make sense I know. Or does it?

I would like to remind you all that they are step brothers and are not blood related in anyway so what they're doing is not illegal so please don't give me that shit. However if it's not your sup of tea I have two questions for you:

Why did you just read this?

Would you like to tell me you don't like it?

If you answered yes to the second well hit the review button and tell me why. If you did like it, please review, I'd love to know your reaction to it.

I think that's about everything apart from the mistakes that are probably their annoying you, tell me I'll change it and you know the drill on reviews.

Trixabella Pixximist - x


End file.
